Dream Probe
The Dream Probe (Omni-Detector in Season 4) is a Technomagic device owned by Tecna. Overview The Dream Probe is used to examine the remnants of one's dream by scanning their cortex for residual memory waves pertaining to their dream. The device then renders an image from one's dream as a projection using these memory waves. The stated factors of assessment are: *Plastic cognitive projection *Physiochemical resonance *Psychoplasmatic evanescence aberration In Season 2, the device debuts the function to scan matter and receive its data. In Season 4, the device's holographic projection function is not limited to the rendering of dreams, as it can project a hologram of anything after receiving a data transmission, including pre-recorded messages. It is also used as a transportation device. Tecna refers to the teleportation function as "teleportation Technomagic". Appearance The Dream Probe is a palm-sized circular housing of a ladybug nanobot, which releases itself from the housing to scan a subject for certain aspects. The nanobot's wings have the colors of a traditional ladybug: red with black spots. The wings will sepeate to reveal a dark grey body. The nanobot has a light grey abdomen and six red legs. Occasionally during analysis, the nanobot will emit a light upon its subject. The main body of the device has rings of red, orange, and gray, and red buttons with black dots along the gray ring. A section of the gray ring extends beyond the previous two rings. The bottom of the device is orange. The circular lid is purple with orange trim. In Season 1, when the nanobot is docked after analysis, the lid gains red and white dashes along with a gray and red semi-circle on the lower portion of it. The inside housing consists of yellow circuit patterns with orange dots. In Season 2, the device emits a green glow after analysis on one occasion. In Season 3, there is an orange rectangle shape at the bottom of the lid that lights up yellow when a red button is pressed. A light emits from the bottom of the device indicating a scan. The nanobot is absent in Season 3. In Season 4, the device is directed toward the subject when a scan is being initiated or is in progress. The inside emits a blue glow upon being opened, scanning a subject, or after a subject has been successfully scanned. The device emits energy waves when projecting an image or scanning its subject. When an item is the subject of teleportation, the device scans the subject and sends it directly to the chosen location. The nanobot is absent in Season 4. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Betrayed!," Tecna uses the device to scan the remnants of Bloom's dream. During the analysis, Tecna informs Bloom of the possibility that the woman in her dream was trying to communicate with her through a psychomagic message. The device then projects an image of the woman into the air, helping Bloom to recall the rest of her dream. DreamProbe3.jpg|Pre-analysis. Dream Probe 2.jpg|Nanobot releasing. BloomDream.jpg|The nanobot analyzing Bloom. Dream_Probe.jpg|Post-analysis. DaphneDream.jpg|Rendering of Daphne. |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," Tecna uses the device to scan Aisha after she arrived at Alfea and fainted. Tecna came to the conclusion that Aisha was fine, just exhausted. In the 4Kids version, the device is able to detect that she is the princess of Andros ("Tides" in that version). IMG 3096.jpg|Pre-analysis. IMG 3097.jpg|Nanobot releasing. IMG 3100.jpg|The nanobot analyzing Aisha. In "The Mysterious Stone," Tecna uses the device in an attempt to scan the wall by the lake. Tecna's results are inconclusive as she is not able to detect any matter. File:LadybugNanobot.jpg|The nanobot analyzing the wall. File:DreamProbeOpenS2.jpg|Nanobot docking. File:DreamProbeClosedS2.jpg|Post-analysis. |-|Season 3= In "A Trap for Fairies," Tecna uses the device to scan an unresponsive Rubis. She concludes that the seemingly sleeping witches of Cloud Tower are alive, just under a powerful spell that has put them in suspended animation. IMG 3782.jpg IMG 3783.jpg |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters," Tecna uses the device to project the Specialists and Nabu into an Alfea hallway. Tecna then uses it to pick up Timmy's transmission of Sky's message for Bloom and projects it as well. Later, Tecna uses the device to scan the box placed in Alice's backpack, which it led her to after scanning the fireball residue in the training arena. The box contained residue identical to the fireball used to sabotage the Winx's training session and inadvertently injure Flora. Tecna's analysis concludes that the fireballs are composed of 75% iridescent blasto-phsopherine (95% nova-sarin in the Nickelodeon version). IMG_2896.JPG|Tecna projecting the Specialists. IMG_2899.JPG|Projection of Timmy's transmission. IMG_3074.JPG|Tecna scanning the box. In "A Virtual World," Tecna uses the device to transport the White Circle into her video game. Then, Timmy uses it to send the Winx and Roxy into the video game. Winx Club Ep 416 - teletransport techno magic - 1.png| Winx Club Ep 416 - teletransport techno magic - 2.png| IMG_2915.JPG|Tecna scanning the White Circle. IMG_2911.JPG|Tecna's projection of the video game. IMG_2913.JPG|Timmy using the device. Specials Revenge of the Trix Tecna uses the device to scan the remnants of Bloom's dream. During the analysis, Tecna informs Bloom of the possibility that the woman in her dream was trying to communicate with her through a psychomagic message. The device then projects an image of the woman into the air, helping Bloom to recall the rest of her dream. IMG_2906.PNG|Pre-analysis. IMG_2907.PNG|Nanobot releasing. IMG_2908.PNG|The nanobot analyzing Bloom. IMG_3340.PNG|Post-analysis. IMG_2909.PNG|Rendering of Daphne. Trivia *It is called Psychic Beetle or PB Bug in the 4Kids version. *The image the device projects is referred to as a "digisketch" in the 4Kids version. *Although Tecna stated the term "psychoplasmatic" as a factor of assessment, it is likely that the correct term is "psychoplasmic". Whether this was a script error or a blend of words to create a new term is unknown. *The device has similarities with the Magic Watch. * The Omni-Detector derives its name from the root "omni-: a combining form meaning “all,” used in the formation of compound words. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Items Category:Tecna Category:Season 3